


The Hat has to Stay

by Jammequin



Category: The Blacklist, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammequin/pseuds/Jammequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 2b, after Tom's in the wind. Red pays Liz a visit at the Post Office one evening. Shameless one-shot in two or three parts.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of The Blacklist

Another long, exhausting day saw Liz sitting at her desk in the Post Office long after everyone else had left. Now Tom was gone and in the wind somewhere she had no reason to rush home and so was just taking the opportunity to catch up on some paperwork and trying to wrap her head around what exactly their latest captured Blacklister had been up to. She didn’t mind working late on her own, in fact she actually preferred it. Much as Ressler and Aram and the rest of the team were great work colleagues, sometimes she just needed some peace and quiet to herself to get stuff done.

Just as she was reaching for another folder from the pile, she heard the elevator doors open. That’s weird, she thought to herself, who would be coming back in at this hour? She leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of whoever it was once they had shown themselves out in the bullpen. It didn’t take long before the all too recognisable silhouette of Red walked in front of Aram’s desk, obviously heading for the door to Liz’s office. Oh, great, she sighed to herself. Just what I need.

‘Good evening, Lizzy. You’re working very late?’, Red said as he appeared in her doorway. ‘Haven’t you anywhere better to be?’

‘Hi Red. Yeah, I’m working late. Somebody has to write up all this paperwork you leave us with’, Liz said whilst attempting a scowl at him. ‘And, no, I have nowhere better to be. Sadly’.

‘Ah, now that is a shame. However, it turns out I also have nowhere better to be this evening. And so I thought I may come and see you. I tried your house but there was no reply. This was my next guess’.

‘Okay. Well, as you can see, I’m pretty busy here. Do you need something or are you…..’

‘No, not at all, sweetheart. Although a smile on that pretty face of yours would be most welcome’, Red said as he beamed at her.

Liz blushed furiously. What was he playing at?

‘I’m not really in a smiling mood at the moment, Red. I’m busy and I’m tired’.

‘Ah, well, it’s lucky that I have something that might cheer you up then, isn’t it?’, Red said as he reached into the bag he had brought with him. ‘This is a bottle of my absolute favourite red wine in the whole world. And this my favourite white’, he said as he held up two bottles and showed them to her. ‘What’s say we get drunk and have some fun whilst the boss isn’t here?’, he said to her as he waggled his eyebrows.

Liz couldn’t help but laugh. And, in all honesty, having a few drinks didn’t sound such a bad idea after all. I mean, it had to be better than paperwork, right?

‘Fine, okay. Let’s have some wine. Just this once though, got that?’

‘Oh, loud and clear, sweetheart. I wouldn't dream of trying to lead you astray’. As Red was talking he looked around for a corkscrew, suddenly realising that one would probably not be forthcoming in Liz and Ressler’s office. ‘Ah, small oversight on my part, Lizzy….’

Liz had anticipated what he was thinking and had already reached into one of her drawers.

‘Don’t worry, Red. I’ve got your back’. She held her hand up and Red was pleasantly surprised to see she was holding a penknife, one with a corkscrew attachment.

‘I assume that belongs to the Boy Scout?’ Red asked

‘Actually, it’s mine. Sam gave it to me’. Liz said as she offered it to Red

‘Ah, yes. Very thoughtful of him. These things can be lifesavers you know’. Red swiftly opened the bottle of white wine and was just starting to wonder where he could find a glass when he looked to see Liz had already produced two mugs and placed them on her desk.

‘Oh, Elizabeth. You’ve done this before, haven’t you?’, Red peered at her as he asked.

‘Maybe….. I’ll let you make up your own mind there’.

Red laughed and reached for one of the mugs. ‘Okay, well the white has been chilled so let’s have that first. Meanwhile I’ll open the red to breathe’.

‘Are you seriously considering we drink two bottles of wine just the two of us?’ Liz asked with a slight note of trepidation in her voice.

‘Well, Lizzy. It is Friday. There are no new Blacklisters. I would imagine you have tomorrow off, no?’

‘I do. But I didn’t really want to spend it with a killer hangover’.

‘Oh, never fear, sweetheart. This is amazing wine. You’d have to have about three bottles to yourself to get a hangover’.

Red handed her back her mug of white and sat back in Ressler’s chair.

‘To you, Lizzy’, he said as he raised his mug in her direction and tipped it slightly.

‘Thank you, Red’. Liz didn’t know why but suddenly she felt very touched by Red coming to visit her tonight. He must’ve sensed things had been hard for her since Tom left and she was trying to get the mess of her life back on track. She knew she blamed him too much for all of her problems. Although, she still wasn’t happy with how little he cared to share with her. Still, Friday night it was and so drinks with a colleague, albeit a very unconventional one, probably wasn’t such a bad thing.

‘Penny for your thoughts, Lizzy?’ Red asked as he ducked his head and looked up at her from under his hat.

‘Oh, nothing really. No, nothing. Thank you, Red. This is sweet of you’, Liz said as she smiled back at him genuinely.

Red positively beamed with delight at her words and took a sip of his wine. ‘Oh, my, that is absolutely heavenly. Yes, definitely still my favourite white. What do you think?’

Liz tried some of hers and thought carefully about her response. ‘Well, it’s a bit dry for me. But it is delicious, yes. I’ll give it an eight’.

Red clasped his chest just over his heart and pulled a shocked face. ‘An eight? Elizabeth, do you have any idea how exclusive this wine is? They only produce ten thousand bottles per annum. And it costs, well, let’s just say it costs enough to keep you in Chinese takeout for a whole year’.

Liz laughed and said back to him, ‘Red, it’s lovely. Thank you. I’m not a massive wine connoisseur, as you may’ve noticed. But it is lovely’.

Red smiled. ‘Okay, I’ll take an eight and a ‘lovely’. Thank goodness. Perhaps the red will be closer to your taste’, he said with a hopeful look on his face.

‘Well, I’ve always preferred red to be honest’.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Liz realised what she had said and blushed once more. Goddamnit. He’s gonna make the most of that. However, Red surprised her.

‘Okay, before we drink too much more how’s about we enjoy some of this wonderful bread and cheese I’ve brought. It’s your favourite cheese I believe?’, he asked as he showed her the paper-wrapped package he pulled from his bag.

‘How did you know….. Okay, I can’t believe I nearly asked that’, Liz laughed at herself.

Red laughed also and once more reached for the penknife. ‘Always pay attention to your partner’s desires, Lizzy’, he said as he set about slicing off enough cheese from the block for them both.

Did he really just say that, Liz thought to herself? What on earth is going on here? 

Red handed her a plate of fresh bread and cheese and sat back to devour his own.

‘Delicious, Red, thank you so much. Obviously this would’ve gone better with the red wine but who am I to argue…..?’ Liz winked at Red. Then realised she’d just winked at Red. Oh, God. This wine is going to my head far too quickly.

Red looked very smug as he acknowledged her comment and her wink. ‘Well, yes, it would go better with the red. But most things do, eh Lizzy?’

Aargh, what is he up to? Liz suddenly felt the need to leave her office for a few minutes and excused herself to to go to the bathroom.

Once there she immediately stepped to the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Liz, get a hold of yourself, she pleaded. Yes, it’s Friday night and you’re alone in the Post Office with a very attractive man. Who is being utterly charming. And sweet. And thoughtful…… Her mind started to wander. But, but…. She reigned herself back in… But it’s Red! And you’re starting to get drunk. And, just, well…. No! 

She quickly used the lavatory, splashed some water on her face and returned to her office. In her absence, Red had finished his first glass of wine and had made an impressive start on his second.

‘Ah, sweetheart, I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost or waylaid’, he exclaimed, smiling cheekily at her.

‘No, Red. I’m not Ressler, there were no banana skins to be seen between here and the bathroom’. 

What on earth did she just say? Before she had too much longer to think about it, she noticed that Red was choking on a piece of bread, laughing at her response. She quickly stepped towards him and slapped him hard on the back.

‘Oomph’, he exhaled and then started to breathe more freely. ‘Thank you, Lizzy. Please try not to be so humorous in the future when I’m eating, eh?’, Red said as he took a large slug of wine to help wash down the rest of the bread in his throat.

‘Sorry, Red. I, er, am not even sure why I said that. Ressler’s a fantastic agent and I….’

‘Lizzy, I know he is. But you know I love teasing him. I just didn’t realise you were such a tease also?’, Red raised an eyebrow at her.

Oh, this is just too much, Liz thought and sat back at her desk. Red was flirting with her and she had no idea how to deal with it. She had always been attracted to him. And she knew he loved her with a passion she couldn’t even begin to understand. But he had never been so overt with his flirting before tonight. She was loving it and simultaneously petrified. She had to tread carefully. Their working relationship was important. And, she admitted to herself, so was their personal one.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz sat back down at her desk and allowed herself the luxury of lifting her feet up onto it. In response to her newly-found relaxed demeanour, Red removed his hat and suit jacket and joined her in raising his feet onto the desk.

‘Oh, how I would love to see Donald’s face were he to see me here like this. I mean, the man pursued me for years and here I am in his office, with my feet on his desk, enjoying some wine, cheese and the company of his delightful partner’, Red laughed wickedly as he finished his sentence. ‘He’d probably blow a blood vessel’.

‘Red, come on, don’t be mean to Ress’, she said quickly to deflect. She couldn’t believe Red had just described her as ‘delightful’. This was proving very difficult indeed to get her head around. Okay, Liz, deep breaths. Just go with the flow.

‘So, anyway, why are you at a loose end this evening? I thought you’d be out and about, wining and dining one of your women?’

Oh, really Liz? Why had that particular question been the one that had sprung to mind? The way her mouth was acting so much quicker than her brain could keep up was starting to worry her. It’s almost like she was flirting back with Red. Which would be ridiculous. Wouldn’t it?

‘One of my women, Lizzy? I’ll have you know I’ve not had a lady friend for some time now. Just can’t seem to find the time. Or the inclination. Somehow other women just don’t hold my attention anymore’.

‘Other women?’, Liz asked before she could stop herself.

‘Yes, indeed. There’s one woman in particular who seems to take up all my time these days. She’s a firebrand, all right. And my word, she’s stubborn. But I just can’t seem to get enough of her company’, Red finished as he grinned at Liz.

‘Are you talking about me?’

‘Oh, now, aren’t we presumptuous?’ Red said laughingly, echoing a conversation they’d had over a year earlier. ‘But you have to admit, our daily shenanigans do make it difficult to have anything like a decent amount of free time in order to relax and enjoy the less criminal side of life?’

‘Sadly, that’s true. Since you waltzed into the Bureau, I’ve barely had time to catch my breath’, Liz said as she raised a knowing eyebrow in Red’s direction.

‘Yes, well, I suppose I am to blame for your life’s recent, er, upheavals. But it’s not entirely my own doing, I can assure you. Anyway, shall we change the topic of conversation? This is supposed to be a fun Friday night?’

‘Sure’, Liz said, smiling lightly at him. ‘So, come on, tell me something about you I don’t know. Something salacious…. or funny’. Yes, she’d just said salacious. Right, that’s it, Liz thought to herself. She was now definitely flirting with Red. And, to be completely honest with herself, it felt good. Dammit, she thought. Let’s see if he can take it as well as he gives it. Now we’ll see what his limits are…..

‘Salacious or funny? Oh, my. Do I have to choose between the two? What about a combination of both?’, Red said back to her, his eyes twinkling with delight as he did so.

‘Fine, show-off, combine the two then’

‘Well, let me see. There was that time with a beautiful farmer’s daughter in Bulgaria. Oh, Jiminy Cricket, that was quite an adventure….’

Liz sat, rapt, as Red continued with his story. She listened as he told a tale of quite some debauchery. As she was hearing it, she knew she should be shocked. And maybe a little annoyed that he was being quite so graphic with her. But, truth be known, she was getting a little turned on. Especially as he was using his hands so much with the telling of the tale. Damn, he’s got sexy hands. So well kept. Some hair, not too much. Delicate yet strong….. Liz suddenly made herself come back to the moment. She was letting herself get carried away.

‘….and as her father saw me off their land with the business end of a shotgun, that was when I decided it was time to return to France for a while’.

Liz sat, slightly glazed over, as she continued to stare at his hands. Her mind had long since drifted from his story.

‘Red, that was a terrible thing to do. What were you thinking?’, she said, quickly covering up the fact she’d missed most of the end of his tale.

‘Lizzy, I was a single man in his mid-thirties. I wasn’t thinking much more beyond my own carnal cravings, if I’m honest’.

‘Uh-huh. Okay. Well, that was both funny and salacious. Most definitely salacious. I’ll give you that. God, I wish I’d known you when you were younger’.

‘Oh, Elizabeth. I assure you I’m just as capable now of such, well, a lack of good sense. However, it’s true that I choose my adventures a little more wisely these days, yes’.

‘Well, that’s a shame. Because that sounded a lot of fun. Apart from the shotgun ending, of course’, Liz said as she laughed at Red, grateful she’d at least heard the end of his tale.

‘Anyway, sweetheart. We’ve now finished that wonderful white. How’s about you try some of this red?’

‘I’d love to, thank you’, Liz said, holding out her mug.

‘There you go. Now, this is a Chilean red, absolutely superb. Aged to perfection, I hope. The last few bottles I’ve had have certainly taken my breath away. Tell me what you think’.

Liz sipped delicately at her wine. Red was staring at her intently the whole time she did so. 

‘Okay, yes, that is amazing. Much more to my taste than the white, I’d have to say’. 

‘Oh, wonderful. I knew you'd like that, yes. Please, have some more cheese to go with it. They should complement each other perfectly’.

Liz accepted some more cheese from Red and nibbled at it carefully. She had no idea where this evening was going. But she was having a lot of fun. And having someone like Red all to herself was making her feel fantastic. He really was a wonderful companion.

‘So, do you have any new Blacklisters lined up for us? Any leads to follow? Or can we expect a quiet time for a little while?’

‘Nothing at the moment, no. One can never predict when these cockroaches come out of the woodwork. However, I feel we’ve done very well lately. We could all do with a break and some downtime. I was thinking I might take a trip to Italy, maybe spend a few days doing absolutely nothing. You can join me, if you’d like?’, Red asked. There was no mistaking the hopeful look on his face as he did so.

‘Oh, I, well, I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Red. We’re not really supposed to go gallivanting off together on vacation, you know’, Liz said. Although a very large part of her was hugely tempted just to say yes.

‘That’s a shame. Hmm, maybe I can think of some plausible reason that the two of us would need to go to Italy that’s work-related then. Surely Harold couldn’t say no if he thought we were working our socks off and knee deep in crime fighting?’

Liz laughed. ‘Okay, tell you what. If you can come up with a brilliant enough excuse to give Cooper, I’ll go with you. I could really do with some time away from D.C. and Italy sounds wonderful. Why the hell not?’

Liz knew what she was saying as she said it but she didn’t care. She could handle Red. She needed a break. Italy did sound wonderful. Why the hell not indeed.

‘Oh, Elizabeth, you cannot possibly imagine how happy you just made me. Trust me, Harold will not be an issue. We will be on my jet tomorrow by noon, mark my words!’

Liz laughed once more and reached forward for some more of the cheese.

‘So what kind of stuff do you do when you’re ‘on vacation’, then? You’ve got a woman in every port, I expect?’. Yeah, she’d gone there again. God, Liz, flirting was one thing but Red’s gonna get suspicious if you keep bringing up his love life. He’s gonna think you’re jealous or something.

‘Again with all my ‘women’, Lizzy. I’m starting to think maybe you’re a little jealous of them….?’

Right on cue. Dammit. That was so not subtle, Liz.

‘Well, you’re the one always going on about all your conquests and past relationships. I thought you wanted me to think you were some kind of international jet setting stud?’

Red nearly choked once more on a piece of bread as Liz said this. ‘That’s not a description I’ve heard before, sweetheart. If only it were true. Ha, far from it, I’m afraid. I’ve spent many, many more nights alone than I have in the company of a beautiful woman. Tonight excepted, of course’, he replied with a fond look on his face.

Liz couldn’t help herself as she smiled back at him. Whether it was the wine or just the fact Red was in full-on charm mood this evening, she was definitely starting to get inappropriate thoughts about him. His hands, his lips, his smile. Everything just seemed much more attractive than usual. Damn near irresistible in fact.

Red leant forward and placed his mug on the desk, moving his feet off it as he did so. As he pulled his feet off, he took a few of the files on Ressler’s desk along with them.

‘Oops-a-daisy’, he said as he leant down to pick them up.

Once retrieved, he put them in his lap and started to open the first of them, curiously peering inside to see what dear Donald had been up to lately.

‘Red, you shouldn’t do that. I’ve no idea what Ress has got on his desk’.

‘Come now sweetheart, I know all of your dirty secrets already’, Red said as he continued to flip the pages.

Liz stood, somewhat unsteadily, and came round the side of the desk. ‘I mean it, Red, come on. Put them back. I doubt there’s anything of interest anyway…..’.

As she was saying this she reached for the files in Red’s lap. Once she had hold of them she tried to pull them away from him but Red had just seen something that had caught his eye and was desperately trying to read it before Liz could whisk it away.

‘Just one more second…..’, but it was too late. Liz had jerked them out of his hand and between the two of them fumbling for them, they’d once more ended up on the floor.

‘Dammit, Red, they’re all mixed up now’, Liz snapped as she crouched down to sort out the files.

‘I’m sorry, sweetheart, here, let me help’

Red crouched down next to her and they started grabbing at the files. They both reached for the furthest away one at the same moment, the one that had made its way into the foot space under the desk. Liz got there first but Red’s sudden presence right next to her made her jerk away involuntarily. As she did so, she bumped her head on the desk.

‘Ow, dammit, Red. Now look what you’ve done’.

‘Lizzy, I am so sorry’. Red reached out and tilted her head towards him, carefully looking at her temple where she had connected with the desk.

‘There doesn’t seem to be a lump. There’s certainly no blood. My apologies, sweetheart’, Red said with a pained look on his face.

Liz meanwhile had become instantly intoxicated with the nearness of Red. They were crouched on the floor together. Her head was being gently cradled in those hands she’d been admiring only moments before. She could feel his breath on her face. Before she could talk herself out of it, she leant forward, grabbed him round the back of the head and fastened her lips onto his.


	3. Chapter 3

Red allowed himself a brief moment to enjoy the sensation of Liz kissing him before he reluctantly pulled away.

‘Lizzy, sweetheart, I’m sure you don’t want to do….’

But Liz had pursued him as he’d backed away and he suddenly found himself flat on his back with her crawling up his body to resume their kiss.

‘Red, I’m sure I do’, she managed to say just before their lips connected once more. This kiss was much deeper and longer than the first and Liz couldn’t help but moan slightly as she gently probed at Red’s lips and he allowed her tongue access. The second their tongues met, they both instantly deepened the kiss further and Red’s hands reached up to hold Liz’s head, knotting his fingers in her hair. She was leaning her weight on his shoulders and had straddled him, lying down along his chest.

After a few minutes, Red once more pulled away and held Liz’s face tenderly, looking her right in the eyes, challenging her to look away. He needed to know she wanted this. And if she couldn’t even hold his gaze, then that’d be a clear sign she wasn’t sure. However, Liz was more than eager to look into his eyes and as she did so, she smiled at him cheekily and said, ‘Red, you’ve been flirting with me all evening. And, as you can see, it’s worked. You’d better be willing to follow through on your forward behaviour?’

‘Oh, my sweet, I most certainly am. But I would never do anything that you might regret. How drunk are you? I don’t want this to happen simply because I’ve been pouring wine down your throat’.

‘I’m tipsy, yes. But that’s not it. I’m not a teenager anymore, Red, I can handle a few glasses of wine without jumping into bed with the first man available. I want this. I want you. And you’ve had as much wine as I have so maybe I’m taking advantage of you, eh? Think of that?’, she finished as she winked at him.

‘Oh, well, if you’re taking advantage of me, that is most definitely allowed’, Red said as he resolved to put his doubts aside. If Liz insisted she wanted this, who was he to deny her. And she didn’t seem too drunk, to be fair. 

He sat up, bringing her up with him, forcing her to move her legs further to the side and then bring them together behind his back. As he did this, he allowed his hands to wander down her back, stroking her through her thin blouse. She, in turn, started unbuttoning his vest and, once that was done, she ran her hands over his chest and down his sides. Meanwhile, they continued kissing like their lives depended on it.

As Red’s hands progressed in their slow and gentle exploration of her body, Liz started to undo his tie, swiftly unknotting it and then just letting it hang down in two strips. She then moved on to the buttons of his shirt. He wasn’t wearing an undershirt so once she was finished with the buttons, she immediately had access to his chest. She ducked her head down and started to run her tongue over his newly exposed skin, pausing briefly at his nipple to flick it with her tongue.

At this glorious sensation, Red couldn’t help but moan loudly and grabbed tighter at her body, pulling her closer. He seemed to come to his senses a little and looked down at himself, noticing how exposed he was compared to Liz. ‘Well, this isn’t entirely an equal footing’, he muttered to himself as he brought his hands back to Liz’s front and started to return her favour, eagerly undoing her buttons and pushing her blouse off down her arms. His mouth went straight to her collarbone and he kissed it gently, then moved on to her neck, where he nibbled lightly at her pulse point, just below her jawbone.

Liz was absolutely loving the feel of his hands and mouth on her body and threw her head back to allow him greater access. God, she couldn’t believe this was happening. Especially here. But she was loving every second of it and had absolutely no inclination to stop or to slow down. She brought her head back down and pushed Red’s head away slightly so she could look at him.

‘This isn’t the most comfortable place to be doing this. What’s say we change location?’, she suggested with a naughty look in her eye.

Red allowed himself to be pulled to his feet as Liz stood up. She turned and swept everything off the desk onto the floor, including the rest of Ressler’s files. 

‘Lizzy, I’m quite sure I just got into trouble for doing something like that’, Red said as he smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

‘My office. I can do what I want. And I know exactly what I want right now’. 

She backed up to the desk and perched herself on it, reaching over to Red and grabbing his belt to yank him up to her, instantly trapping him between her legs. She pulled his head in closer again and started kissing him with increased urgency. Meanwhile, Red was reaching behind himself slightly in order to remove her boots and fling them on the floor. Liz’s hands were all over his chest, running through his chest hair and using her thumbs on his nipples. He grunted slightly and knew he just had to see more of her. His hands went behind her back and he quickly undid her bra, pulling the straps forward down her arms.

Their eyes met for a second and then Red ducked his head to one of her breasts and greedily took as much of it into his mouth as he could, running his tongue in circles around and over her nipple as he did so. Liz threw her head back again and held his head tightly to her breast, feeling more aroused than she could ever remember being. 

She couldn’t wait any longer to feel more of his skin on her. Reluctantly she pulled his mouth from her breast and started yanking his shirt down his arms. He helped her take it off and threw it and his tie onto the floor. She then hopped onto the floor briefly and brought Red’s hands to her pants zipper, allowing him to be the one who undressed her. This he did with no hesitation, pulling her zipper down and then kneeling down to pull her pants and her panties to the floor, Liz leaning lightly on his shoulders as she stepped out of them.

Well, now I’m naked she thought to herself as Red stood up again and ran his eyes hungrily over her body, suddenly very self-conscious despite how much she wanted this. She looked up at Red, who was looking at her with the most reverent, loving expression on his face. This reassured her immeasurably and she once more grabbed at his belt and pulled him back into her embrace. As they kissed each other, Liz’s hands started to work on Red’s belt buckle and zipper and within seconds she was the one kneeling in front of him, pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles. As Red stepped out of them, Liz started moving back up his body, rubbing her face across his skin as she did so. Man, he’s got sexy legs, she thought to herself. Muscular and toned and such a lovely smattering of golden hair. When she got level with his throbbing manhood, she allowed herself a good look at him. He was a big boy all right and as she looked up at his face, she caught him looking down at her, almost unable to focus such was the extent of his arousal. He was looking at her like he just wanted to devour her whole.

She reached behind him and took a firm hold of his ass. Obviously that was perfect too. Pert as all hell and muscular and just…. Oh, God, was there nothing about this man that wasn’t just made to drive everyone around him crazy with lust? She pulled him towards her slightly and opened her mouth, flicking her tongue lightly across the tip of his member.

Red had been anticipating she might do that and used every ounce of his self-control not to buck into her mouth. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. She ran her tongue around the whole of the engorged head and then, using her hands on his ass, she pulled him deep into her mouth, sucking hard as she did so.

Red had no chance this time not to react and he thrust slightly into her mouth as she sucked him in. He immediately pulled back out a little and looked down at Liz but she seemed fine. In fact, she was smiling up at him, her lips turned up around the girth of his shaft. She started running her mouth up and down over and over until she started to taste the beginnings of his pre-cum.

At this point, Red knew he had to stop her. It wasn’t gonna take much more of this before he’d reach his climax and he wanted more than anything to get to that moment whilst he was buried deeply in his beloved Lizzy’s hot core. He gently tugged on her hair and then reached down to pull her up by her arms.

‘Sweetheart’, he managed to pant out, ‘That is amazing. Too amazing. But I may not be of much use to you for a while if you don’t stop’.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the mouth. ‘What’s say we continue this back on the desk?’

Red instantly reached behind Liz and grabbed her ass, lifting her back onto the desk and then stepping in between her legs, his erection poking into her navel.

‘Red, quick, grab your hat’, Liz said, just before she knew she was gonna lose the ability to think straight.

‘What? Why?’

‘Please, just grab it, put it on. You look so damn sexy in that hat. I always picture you wearing it when you make love’

Red looked at her, slightly puzzled. ‘You’ve pictured me….. Never mind. If the lady wants the hat, she’ll get the hat’. Red reached to the side and grabbed his fedora, swiftly putting it on his head and straightening the front. ‘Like that?’

‘Perfect’, Liz said as she moved her legs back behind him and pulled him as close as she could. They both knew the moment had come and Red stroked his hands down her body, heading for her core. She was more than wet enough. He brought one hand back up to his mouth and licked his fingers clean, staring her in the eye as he did so.

This was all it took to send Liz crazy. She grabbed his manhood and placed it just where she wanted it, reached behind him and, grabbing his ass, pulled him straight into her.

They both exhaled and groaned loudly at the sensation. Damn, he was huge, Liz managed to think just before she looked up at him. He was standing, looming over her, wearing that hat and smiling at her. Although the smile was a little strained, he was clearly eager to get moving. She smiled back at him and set her hips to work.

As Red started pushing in and pulling out of her, they both grabbed hold of each other tightly. The way Liz was perched right on the edge of the desk was a little precarious so they needed to use each other to stay in place. Red’s mouth had rediscovered Liz’s neck and he was kissing and nibbling at her sensitive skin there. She had her hands clasped behind his back and was groaning loudly into his ear every time he thrust. It was going to take no time at all before they were going to reach their peaks. 

Liz was the first to feel hers building and she took Red’s hand and moved it down to her clit. He knew exactly what to do, pressing him thumb firmly onto her bud and moving it as fast as he could in circles around and over it. Liz started to get even more vocal now and bit down on Red’s shoulder in order that she didn’t scream out loud. Within seconds she was climaxing and the way her body was twitching and spasming brought Red right along with her. He thrust into her a few more times, as fast and as deep as his hips would allow and then came hard, falling forward onto her with his weight as he did so.

They both lay like that for what seemed like forever before Red straightened himself out and pulled Liz up to standing next to him. He ducked his head down and kissed her lovingly and tenderly. 

‘No regrets, my sweet?’

‘Are you kidding, Red? We’ve got days together in Italy to get this perfected’, Liz said as she laughed at the expression on his face. ‘No regrets, Red, none’, she continued in a more serious tone and kissed him right over his heart, slipping her hands round his waist to hold him tight.

‘So you really do want to come to Italy with me?

‘Well, you’re not going without me. Just don’t forget to bring a few hats, eh?’

Red laughed as he looked down at her.

‘Okay, deal. You know what, I know a fabulous shop in Rome. I can restock with some new hats that you can choose. Seeing as you’re so fond of them’, he said as he winked knowingly at her.

‘Perfect’, Liz said and leant up to press her lips to his, both of them pouring every iota of love and tenderness that they could into their kiss. It was a promise of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of The Blacklist
> 
> Written for iloveredmorethanever via a tumblr prompt ;-)


End file.
